


A Series Of First

by washtheseghostsclean



Series: The Power Couple AU [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washtheseghostsclean/pseuds/washtheseghostsclean
Summary: “So you decided to dress our kids like clowns?” He asks incredulous.“Charles did send some Ferrari merch but I thought it would be too much.” Daniel shrugs and Max does give him this one.Or short stories about Daniel and Max raising the twins.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: The Power Couple AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933156
Kudos: 104





	1. The first night

**Author's Note:**

> Did no one want to see these idiots raise the twins? Only me? Short stories based on first times, this was supposed to be one story but it feels better as a multi chapter. That way I can add it later on. Also if you guys have an idea don't be afraid to share!

It’s unsettling for both of them to have the twins home for the first night. Like they have never been able to keep a plant alive, much less two human beings. Max feels like they should have more qualifications for this. Don’t they need to take a class? Have a degree or something? 

“What do we do?” He whispers to Daniel as they watch the twins sleep peacefully between them. 

“Mom said to let them sleep,” Daniel whispers back, his finger tracing their son’s cheek lightly. They don't have names yet but both have some ideas. 

“Do we wake them up to eat?” Max asks, a smile playing on his lips. They are both laying on their sides, facing each other. 

“Not for another hour and a half.” Daniel’s grin is one of the brightest he has ever given to Max. “We are parents.” There’s awe in his voice. Yeah, Max feels the same.

“Fuck, I know.” Max laughs softly. 

“Language!” Daniel links their fingers together and brings them to his lips.

This is going to be a crazy journey.


	2. The first meeting with Christian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for Christian being a father figure to Max. Sue me!

Christian has been bitching about not knowing anything for weeks. He’s been doing it through emails, text messages, phone calls. Eventually when it’s safe enough for him to visit Max invites both Christian and Geri over for a few days. Truth is, Max is not expecting Christian to be so emotional over this. Cry a bit when they announce that their son will be named after him yes but not to look this happy and  _ proud _ . Christian is so fucking proud of him and tells him like ten times while they are visiting. 

“You were just a baby yourself when we signed you,” Christian senior has Christian junior in his arms, feeding him a bottle. “I cannot believe I watched you grow up.” He sighs happily. “Becoming a champion.” There’s another tear. “Become a  _ father _ .” Fuck Max feels his own eyes burning. 

“I learned from the best,” Max says, his voice cracking. “Both how to be a good driver and a good man.”

“I’m truly, very proud of you, kiddo.” Christian smiles back, pumping Max’s shoulder softly. 

Yeah, Max can tell. 


	3. The first separation

He’s been standing at the door for the past fifteen minutes. March has rolled around way sooner than Max would ever like. He did fly to the UK once or twice, though never for more than a few days. But the season is starting and he needs to get to Australia. The fact that this is the first season he will also be without Daniel after fuck knows how long does not help either. 

“Maxy, you need to go.” Daniel’s eyes are soft. He has to, Max knows that. The thing is, Max doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to go to Australia and drive his very fast car. He wants to stay here with Daniel and their kids. They discussed Daniel and the kids joining him but almost at three months old they are still too young. 

“I don’t want to.” His breath hitches and Max feels like he’s seven again and doesn’t want to go karting. The difference is that this time it’s not fear that keeps him but unbelievable love. For the two tiny souls currently sleeping in their bedroom and his husband who looks at him with eyes so soft that Max wants to kiss him. Max feels his bottom lip tremble and then Daniel is pulling him into his arms. 

“I know, sweetheart.” He whispers kissing Max’s forehead. “We’ll be fine. Your mother is landing in an hour and mine will be here by tomorrow afternoon.” That does not comfort Max in any way. Yes, they will be here but he will be on the other side of the world. “I’ll be spamming with pictures of everything.” 

“I can’t let the team down.” Max sighs finally and Daniel kisses his lips softly. 

“You cannot.” His husband agrees. “They have worked very hard and the kids are waiting for you to dedicate your championship to them.” Max shakes his head, laughing softly. 

“I’ll call you as often as I can.” He promises. 

“And we will always pick up.” Daniel agrees, kisses him one more time, and then pushes him out of the door. 

Fuck, he doesn’t want to go but he has to.


	4. The First Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do this in chronological order but it's not happening so here's the twins' first word!

“Hey, daddy,” Max calls as he spoons another portion of mashed carrots into Grace’s mouth. Her little face scrunches up in displeasure. “Can you get me a spit cloth, please?” 

“Sure thing, daddy!” Daniel comes back with the piece of fabric in hand. 

“What kind of kinky games are you playing and how can I join them?” Maggie teases looking up from her phone. 

“First of all, ew.” Max’s face contracts in disgust. “Second, really not our scene.” 

“The twins are on the age where they’re picking up words and are trying to speak,” Daniel explains. “So we’ve been switching between repeating ‘daddy’ and ‘papa’ to them to see which one they will pick up first.” 

“I was hoping for a more fun explanation.” Maggie shakes her head. 

“Um, no.” Max rolls his eyes, spooning another portion of food into Christian’s mouth who seems more excited with the option. Out of the two, their younger one is the more cooperative when it comes to food and sleep. Grace has an attitude. Which fair enough, Max cannot really complain about that. These are also his children, after all, some attitude is to be expected. He also has one towards everything. “I mean kudos to you if it’s your thing but from me, it’s a hard no.” He shudders again. 

“No!” Grace slaps her tiny hands on the table of her high chair and they all freeze. 

“Was that-“ Maggie’s eyes have gone wide. She’s already switched to her phone camera. 

“Gracie,” Max prompts zooming another spoon of carrots close to her mouth. “No?” He asks, smiling. 

“No!” Their little girl repeats. Max doubts she even knows what the word means. Of course, she doesn’t, she’s only nine months. But he knows he’s going to regret it when she does.

“Fudge,” Daniel laughs from beside him. This is definitely a ‘fuck’ kind of moment but they have been trying to be careful with curses too. “I think I’m gonna cry.” 

“I think that’s the correct reaction,” Maggie laughs pointing the camera to them. “Your kid’s first word was ‘ _ no _ ’. I sense great things for the young one.” 

"God helps us all." Max laughs. 


	5. The First Rumour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating changes to be safe because Maxiel!Parents were being kind of naughty. Also I had every intention of making this a first time for everything kind of thing but I think I'm just gonna write short shit for this AU anyway and post them here.

His fingers on the keyboard are the only thing that can be heard throughout the house. Lewis is sleeping as usual by his feet. Nico has most probably fucked up upstairs to maim the plants again. It was Daniel’s idea to also get a cat so it will be his job to clean after it too. It gets Max sometimes that the house is so quiet these days. Grace and Christian are mostly out either with their friends or for school assignments. He cannot understand how eighteen years have gone by so fast. It feels like yesterday that they had first brought the twins home. They weren't supposed to grow up so fast. 

The little pug sleeping by his chair jumps when the front door is slammed closed and Max rolls his eyes. He has reprimanded Grace many times in how she’s treating that very piece of wood. She already broke it once after a fight with one of her boyfriends. To no one's amusement, their daughter has picked up his band temper. Max is thankful though, that Grace’s anger comes from normal teenage angst and not years of being put down and made to feel less than worthy of anything good. 

“Grace Sophie Verstappen-Ricciardo,” He calls. Fuck, Daniel was right, the name is a mouthful. Grace passes by him, Lewis on his feet following after her. 

Another door slamming shut. 

Max counts to ten to allow her time to cool off before he follows too. He’s kind of over the whole ‘I’m young and angry at the world’ thing. He doesn’t remember himself be like that. Though every time he says something along those lines Daniel sends him one of his old press interviews. Max closes his laptop and makes his way upstairs. As expected Nico is nestled inside the plant pot they have out in the hallway, dirt spread all over the carpet. 

“At least, the names fit their characters.” Max rolls his eyes. Lewis is an endless source of energy and Nico is always creating problems. He knocks on Grace’s door gently. 

“ _ No _ .” Comes the muffled reply. 

“It was a courtesy knock.” He shrugs as he steps in. Grace is lying face down on her bed. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing.” She doesn’t bother turning to face him. Max takes a seat beside her, his hand rubbing down her back just like when she was a baby and wouldn’t go down for a nap. 

“Come on, schatje,” He pushes gently and Grace finally rolls on her back. “Tell me, what’s wrong?” She seems to contemplate her thoughts for a moment, her forehead creasing. She looks so much like Daniel that it warms Max’s heart. 

“Are you and dad getting a divorce?” She forces out through gritted teeth, her eyes glued to the ceiling. 

“What now?” He shakes his head confused. 

“I’m asking if you and dad are getting a divorce.” She repeats, her voice breaking a bit at the end.

“No?” He answers dumbly. “Why would we get a divorce?” Well, Max does threaten Daniel with divorce several times throughout the day but that’s mainly so he can rile him up and have angry sex later. You gotta keep things fun after so many years of marriage. 

“There are rumors at school, things that other moms say and someone came to me.” Her gaze finally meets his. “You have been arguing a lot lately,” He can see tears glistening in her eyes and all he wants is to pull her in his arms. “And I heard dad talking to a lawyer on the phone last night. It didn’t sound good.” Max lets a small laugh out but it dies at the murder look his daughter gives him. Yep, his child this one. The Verstappen fury is alive inside her. 

“Your dad and I are not getting a divorce.” He lays beside her and Grace buries herself in his arms. “We’re trying to buy Red Bull Racing and the company lawyers have been driving him crazy. The reason we argue so much is that I believe it’s not worth it.” Red Bull has found themselves in a bit of a dead-end the last few seasons and have been trying everything to stay afloat. The team itself is going well and bringing in results but the owners are tired of running it. Both Daniel and Max have a soft spot for it and it only made sense to make an offer. However, the strain and drama of getting a hold of the team are too much in Max’s opinion.

“So you and daddy are staying together?” Grace sniffles looking up at him. 

“Trust me,” He teases. “I tried to divorce him many times! It's not that easy.” And then they are both laughing. “But I need you to remember that what your father and I have is something very deep. We have gone through a lot to get where we are now.” He kisses her forehead and Grace sighs. It makes Max laugh that people think he’s willing to give up on Daniel for the smallest of things. He did it once when they were young and that was enough. That ring on his finger will be removed only if someone cuts said finger off. There have been many rumors through the years about their relationship and there will be more to come. Maybe they need to have a serious discussion about what that means with the kids now that they are grown up. “Dinner will be ready in an hour.” He murmurs and places another kiss on her forehead. “But do tell your father of this ‘rumor’, I’m sure he will have a good laugh too.” Grace rolls her eyes and grabs her phone. Oh, well back to being an angsty teenager then. “Come on, Lewis.” The pug is up and running after him in the next moment. 

It’s not until later when they’re both getting ready for bed that Daniel brings up the whole thing 

“Can you believe that people think I’m stupid enough to divorce you?” He laughs as he pulls the covers back. 

“It’s all these PTA moms thirsting after you.” Max rolls his eyes. This thing has been a running gag with everyone. There’s a large selection of people that were able to pick up the twins from school as they grew up. Every time a new face would appear the PTA moms would start all kinds of rumors on how there was something wrong between them. The number of times Max had to save Daniel from unsolicited advances by said moms was ridiculous. Always a good laugh, though. 

“I have the hottest little number in my bed,” Daniel wiggles his eyebrows and rolls on top of Max. “Why would I want anyone else when I can bury myself inside you,” His voice drops to a husky whisper, his hand slipping inside Max’s pajama pants, palming him over his boxers. “Feel you, quiver around me,” He tears a deep moan from the back of Max’s throat. 

“ _ We can hear you! _ ” Comes Grace’s loud voice. 

“Wear your headphones!” Max yells back, his fingers running through Daniel’s hair as his husband sucks bruises on Max’s neck. And then Daniel rolls back to his side of the bed again. “Hey! Finish what you started!” Daniel only laughs. 

“I still have a few emails to answer.” Max kicks him playfully under the covers as Daniel grabs his phone. “But we can pick up where we left off when I’m done.” 

“Asshole.” Max flips him off teasingly, grabbing his phone too. He has a few texts to reply to anyway. 

“Love you too, sweetheart.” 


	6. The First Time In The Paddock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has this become my emotional support fic? Yes, it has.

Max wasn’t even aware that someone could make noise-canceling earplugs for babies. Christian did manage to finds some though. How? Max will never know. Everyone is determined to see the babies and the Monaco home race is the perfect opportunity. Max is way too happy to say no what with being back home and everything. Daniel has been sending him like nine billion pictures and videos but it’s a completely different experience being here with them. At six months the twins are making all kinds of sounds and can recognize voices and smile and Max just absolutely loves them. So yes, when the very official request signed from FIA and all the Team Principals comes for the babies to visit they cannot refuse. Which is a bit over the top in Max’s honest opinion. All they had to do was ask like normal people. 

“This is ridiculous,” Max says as he looks down at the twins’ attire and Daniel laughs. 

“I don’t want them to be disappointed.” Daniel shrugs as he puts the diaper bag over his shoulder. Max still does not know why Gucci is making diaper bags but that’s not the problem right now. The twins are dressed in Red Bull Racing onesies provided by no one other than Christian. Tiny McLaren jackets commissioned by Lando and Mercedes blankets gifted to them by Maggie. 

“So you decided to dress our kids like clowns?” He asks incredulously. 

“Charles did send some Ferrari merch but I thought it would be too much.” Daniel shrugs and this, right here, everyone is why Max put a ring on it. His husband can be the same brand of annoying asshole Max is. Everyone remembers the shit show Ferrari had been circa 2020, thankfully Sebastian picked up the leadership after Binotto retired in 2024 and Ferrari has not looked back since then. Max will never admit it but having Charles with him at the podium is occasionally fun. Even when Charles snatches the first place. 

“I knew there was a reason I married you.” Max pulls Daniel into a deep kiss. Messing with Charles is still Max’s favorite thing, spending time with his family aside. 

“I’m here!” Someone calls from behind them, out of breath. “Aw! The blankets look so nice! Lewis was right about the teal color!” Maggie is bent over in two, trying to get as much air as possible in her lungs, clearly having run all the way from hospitality. Which is kind of stupid because they were headed to that building anyway. 

“Oh no!” Lando joins them a moment later. “I thought I’d beat you here!” He whines as he stops beside them. 

“You can’t tell who’s the child and who’s the adult.” Max rolls his eyes and Daniel laughs. “Come on, Christian has been driving everyone crazy.” Max is pushing the stroller to where he’s sure the entire paddock is waiting for them. “He’s been showing pictures to anyone that will so much as ask about the twins.” Max still finds it a bit weird that their colleagues and fans are so invested in their life. And slightly alarmed about the comments he sees from both men and women in regards to Daniel. Apparently, he’s become much more desired now that he’s also a father which fair enough, Daniel looks fucking hot when he’s taking care of the children. 

But anyway, this is a discussion for another day. 


	7. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There'll be happiness after you  
> But there was happiness because of you  
> Both of these things can be true  
> There is happiness  
> Past the blood and bruise  
> Past the curses and cries  
> Beyond the terror in the nightfall  
> Haunted by the look in my eyes  
> That would've loved you for a lifetime  
> Leave it all behind  
> And there is happiness  
> Happiness ~ Taylor Swift

It’s one phone call he does not expect to receive. 

Max has filled his father under a ‘never deal with it’ category and pushed it to the back of his mind. So he does not expect it when he picks up the phone and his mother is crying on the other end of the line. 

_‘Your father passed away.’_

There are a few moments where he does not know how to feel. There are so much pain and resentment between them. Yelling, curses, and rough touches. But there was also happiness. There were days of endless taunting, weeks and months of keeping him away from his mom and Vic. But there were also days of celebration and laughter. It takes him a while to realize that those all can coexist. You can have bad moments with someone. But you can also have good ones. 

Then there's the fact that if it hadn't been for Jos's determination to get Max into F1 he would have never met Daniel. Jos was what brought him to Daniel and the life they have now. 

Their kids, their friends, owning their very own team. 

The sob that tears from the back of his throat takes him by surprise. He does not register Daniel is beside him until Max is pulled in a pair of very familiar arms. Ones that have held him through bad races and nightmares with care and love. 

“I’m here,” Daniel murmurs, running his fingers through Max’s hair. 

And right there, in the bright and spacious living room where they have raised a family, Max falls apart. 

He cries for the times he fought with Jos, for the day he kicked his father out of his life. For the fact that Jos never got to see how happy Max has been so far. 

But above all, Max cries because he has lost a parent. 


	8. Christmas Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pointless Christmas family fluff because why not?

Christmas has always been a family holiday for Daniel and after the twins were born they only enforced that rule. No matter where they were or what work obligations they had Christmas was always spent at home. That is until the weather decides to mess with them. Max was supposed to be missing for five days and be back by the 23rd so they could go about their usual Christmas traditions. A wave of bad weather hit the UK, though, and nothing was allowed to fly out of the country. Driving wasn’t an option because Daniel did not feel comfortable with Max being alone in a car for over six hours. So they had to let the kids know that papa would not be home in time for Christmas. 

And all hell broke loose. 

Gracie started crying because that kid has a soft spot for Max. Then Christian joined her because his three-year-old brain told him that he should back up his sister. And honestly? After a day of bad temper tantrums, Daniel started crying too because why not? He is also sad Max will not be home for the holidays and they will have to open presents while his husband is gone. He finally got the twins to go to sleep on their bed after they all cried themselves out. 

Daniel looks at the digital clock on his bedside table. It’s a little after six in the morning and it doesn’t look like he’s going to sleep anymore. The twins will soon be up and ready for breakfast, anyway. It is Christmas Day after all and he has promised them Dutch pancakes just like papa makes. He feels a fresh way of tears coming up but stops himself. They can all cry more later because Gracie is not planning to let go of her bad mood any time soon. Another thing she took after her papa. Her mood swings can rival the ones Max had when they were young. 

Daniel stops dead on his tracks as he reaches their kitchen. 

“Maxy?” He whispers and his husband looks up from the bowl of pancake mix. 

“Merry Christmas.” Max smiles and Daniel’s lips are on his the next moment. They both melt into it, happy to be back together. 

“Merry Christmas.” Daniel breaths as they pull back, foreheads resting against each other. “How did you make it home?” 

“A lot of pestering and some Christmas magic, I think.” Max laughs. “The moment the weather cleared enough for us to fly I had the jet ready.” 

“I’m happy you’re home.” Daniel sighs, placing another kiss on Max’s lips. Their moment is interrupted by tiny feet running on hardwood floors and they only have a moment’s notice before a cacophony of ‘papa’ reaches them. Followed by two tiny bodies colliding with their feet. 

“Good morning my lovelies.” Max has both kids in his arms, spinning them around. They both talk a thousand words a minute, telling Max all about what he missed while he was gone. Daniel just takes a step back, watching them. 

A Merry Christmas indeed. 


	9. Make you fell my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, if you have prompts for this series on in general you can always find me on Tumblr! I'm abedsmessupmeta there.

He shut the door behind him softly, dropping his keys in the bowl resting on the table by the front entrance. He hates working late but sometimes it cannot be avoided. The team needs him there for testing and Max cannot do anything. He’s thought of retiring a few times. Settling down in one place and just doing something else. 

There was always a small selfish part of him that still loves racing though. He’s fully aware of the danger and what’s in line every time he drives the car out of the garage. He knows that there’s always a chance that he won’t make it out of the car. No matter how small, it’s still there. 

He’s discussed it a lot with Daniel through the years. Max cannot start describing how lucky he is to have Daniel as a partner, in life, in work, in crime. His husband has insisted that Max sticks around to driving as long as he needs. However, as the years go on it’s become more stressful instead of fun. 

The strange hours, the time away from his family. It’s starting to wear him down instead of making him happy. How can it when all Max wants is to sleep in on Sundays, read bedtime stories, and chase tiny gremlins around a pool so they can put sunscreen on? When instead of getting excited with every race week all he can think of is how he’d rather spend the days at home.

He tries to make up for all the time he’s gone. For every minute he spends away from Daniel and the kids he gives them an hour. But it's not enough and he knows it. If someone had told him years ago that being in the factory would annoy him he’d never believed them. But here he is, eagerly removing layer after layer of clothes so he can join his family. 

He smiles when his gaze lands on their too full couch. Netflix is playing in the background, Gracie is sleeping on Daniel’s chest. Her ear resting right over her daddy’s heart the same way Max likes to sleep. Christian is lodged between Daniel and the couch, his small hands fisting on Daniel’s sweater. Max shakes his head in amusement. He does not know how this is comfortable for any of them. He stands by the living room door for a few moments, just taking the sight before him in. 

Then the answer to the question he’s been asking himself the last few weeks is clear. 

“Hey,” He murmurs as he kneels by the couch, his hand running through Daniel’s curls. He’ll never admit it to his husband but he loves it when Daniel grows them out. 

“Hey, yourself,” Daniel replies, eyes closed, voice thick with sleep. “What time is it?” 

“A little after ten.” Max cannot help the smile that tugs at his lips. 

“Help me get them to bed?” Daniel asks as if Max will tell him ‘no’. He drops a chaste kiss on Daniel’s lips and then picks up Gracie gently. Their little girl sighs in her sleep and Max cannot understand how she’s grown so fast. The twins are a few days shy of turning four. Max does not remember a point in life where their house wasn’t filled with screaming and laughing and pitter-patter on wooden floors. Daniel follows him, Christian in his arms and they move with practiced ease. 

It takes them all of ten minutes to get the kids tucked in and then Daniel is dragging him to their room. 

“Why am I not getting carried to my room?” Max complains, exhaustion finally catching up to him. 

“Because you asked for shower sex, I was stupid enough to say yes and threw my back out.” Daniel raises an eyebrow. 

“Damn me!” Max laughs closing the door behind them. “So unsexy of me.” 

“You need to stop hanging out with Charles so much.” Daniel teases as they start getting ready for bed. It’s not wrong, Max has been picking up on all of Charles’s catchphrases lately. That’s something Max needs to put a lid on before it can get out of hand. He doesn’t want to ruin his perfect image. 

“Tell me about it,” Max replies as they get under the covers. It takes them all of two minutes to get to a more comfortable position. Daniel on his back so Max’s head can lay on his chest. His heart lulling Max to sleep like it’s been doing for years. “I love you.” He whispers in the quiet room. 

“I love you too,” Daniel replies, his arm tight around Max. 

The last thought on Max’s mind before sleep takes him is that he needs to speak to his boss. The sooner, the better. 


End file.
